What Could Go Wrong?
by ericaj318
Summary: Dr. Grant is convinced to go back one more time. What happens when Dr. Grant visits a park that has no incidents but a new hybrid dinosaur? Alan Grant X OC
1. Chapter 1

"Addison, I'm not visiting the new park," Dr. Alan Grant said, his tone filled with annoyance.

Addison rolled her eyes, beyond frustrated with this man, "Dr. Grant," she began and received a frown for the way she addressed him, "Alan, I've been doing PR for this dig for over a year and there's nothing else I can do to get you more funds. If you want to dig, you have to make an appearance where people want to see you," she explained.

"It amazes me how all the paleontologists flocked there to study these creations when the real science is in the bones," Alan confessed, "I can't go there after I've taken such a strong position against it."

Addison took a deep breath, "I know part of the reason is because you're scared. I get that but Jurassic World has been open for ten years and there hasn't been a single incident. It's safer than driving a car."

"Driving a car would be a lot safer if people weren't always texting," he defended his position with an eye roll.

She yelled in frustration, "Ugh! Alan, you might as well shut down this site than because you don't have enough money left to do anything. Thank God, the University pays me or you wouldn't even have access to all my brilliant ideas," she finished with a sarcastic smirk.

Alan slapped her knee with a triumphant look upon his face, "Precisely! You've thought of many ways to keep it going even when you thought you had nothing left. Just get back to the drawing board," he finished reassuringly.

Addison moved his hand from her leg, "I'm going to the park and I'll try to find people who support you on my own. Give me any new research you've discovered though no one will want to open their wallets the the publicist. But, I have nothing to fear since they've managed to train all the wild beasts anyway. I'll see you in a week," she said as she began to walk out the door.

Alan sighed loudly in frustration, "Addison, you know I don't want you in that danger because you're the best brain on my team since Billie left. Give me twenty minutes to pack," he grumbled.

Addison grinned, "See, that's why I'm so good at my job. I'll be back to pick you up shortly. This will be a blast!"

A/N: So, she convinced Alan Grant to go back to Jurassic Park now Jurassic World. Things could never go wrong, right? Please R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that what you're wearing?" Addison asked, as she pulled up to see Dr. Grant in a suit jacket.

Alan looked down at his attire, "What's wrong with this? I'm making an appearance at this park, shouldn't I look like a professional?" He asked, his face looking confused.

Addison laughed, "Professional? Yes, you should look like a professional dinosaur man. Go put on a flannel with some grey work pants. These people want the experience which doesn't come in a nice package."

Alan looked at her, confusion crossing his brow once more, "If I'm putting on casual clothes, why are you going down in a dress? You look very nice, by the way," he finished with a small smile.

Addison rolled her eyes, "Because I'm a Publicist and I can't go around wearing comfortable clothes. I'm advertising myself at all times. Plus, if they like me they'll probably pay better," she teased with a wink, "Get changed."

Dr. Grant changed into what Addy called professional paleontology clothing and the two made their way to the airport. The flight was quick as was the ferry to Jurassic World.

While on the ferry, Alan asked, "So, what's my first event?"

Addison turned in her seat to face him, "Well, we're actually going to begin at the raptor paddocks. The trainer, Owen wants to teach you the commands so you can run one of the raptor programs. We start you right off with a bang! After the show, Owen is going to send us with a woman named Claire to tour the park."

Alan frowned, "I'm not going anywhere near the velociraptor without a fence, and that's pushing it," he said firmly.

Addison placed a hand gently on his leg and looked into his eyes, they had such chemistry but she could never act on, "Alan, I promise to protect you," she said seriously.

He shook his head, "It'll be the other way around but I can't stop you from going in so I'll have to. This should be such a great weekend. Why didn't bring my running shoes?" he finished with a sigh and a sarcastic tone.

Addison patted his thigh, "Because this won't be like before and you won't need them."

Moments later, the ferry docked and the two were met right away by Claire.

"Dr. Grant, we're so excited to have you," she began, "I'll have your things brought to the hotel in the park so that I can get you right to Owen. You have about an hour to control the raptors before doing it for a stadium full of people."

Alan's face paled at her words until Addison grabbed a firm hold of his hand.

A/N: This should get very interesting very quickly. Sorry for the short first chapters but they will get longer within the next few :)


	3. Chapter 3

Claire led Addison and Alan to a large fenced in pasture where inside was a line of metal doors like those at a horse track.

"Do you race the raptors?" Addison asked, looking around at the scenery.

Claire laughed, "No, it's just the best way to keep them from communicating too much. Dr. Grant did teach us that," she explained.

Alan rolled his eyes, "Are they trained individually then? How can you contain these animals?"

Claire smiled, "I'm going to let Owen teach you all about these creatures. I'm actually on my way to our new hybrid dinosaur to make sure she's ready to make her appearance today. Good luck," she finished as she signaled for the gates to be opened and left.

The raptors sprinted out from behind the metal barricades, causing Alan to jump in front of Addison, "Be careful! These animals can form a plan much more quickly than these people are giving them credit."

Addison grabbed his arm, moving herself next to him, "Alan, I appreciate the concern but I'm not scared," she told a white lie as she watched the animals trot around the greenery.

One of the raptors made its way over to Alan and Addison eyeing them in a very horrifying manner. "Alan, have you seen this behavior before?" she whispered, fear kicking in fully now.

Before Alan could answer, they heard a voice yell, "Halt!" and the raptor immediately backed away as the man came into view. A man they could only assume was Owen.

"Welcome to Jurassic World, Dr. Grant and Miss Walsh," he began, "I'm Owen and I'm in charge of these beautiful creatures. You should see the line of people waiting to see Dr. Grant handle them," he finished excitedly.

Addison smiled, "Yes, I was hoping he'd bring in big numbers. So, what are you going to have him do?"

Alan still stood slightly in front of Addison, never quite letting her or the closest raptors out of sight.

Owen grinned, he had a boyish charm about him, "It'll be very simple and I wouldn't worry too much. The most important thing with these babies is not to show fear because they thrive on it. Other than that, they'll do what you ask," he explained turning to the raptors, "Group formation!"

As soon as his command left his lips, every raptor lined up in almost a flying V formation awaiting his next command.

"This is quite astounding," Alan commented, amazed by the control Owen possessed. "What else will they do?"

Owen took them through a quick show of the raptors tricks which Alan was able to learn very quickly and the raptors responded very well to him. Addison watched proudly, knowing this was the way back for him. He could loved dinosaurs again and keep his dig site alive.

Shortly before show time, Owen sent the raptor back in, "So, they'll come out and you just do the list of commands I've taught you. It'll last about 15 minutes and they know when to go back and then you can take audience questions. Are you ready?" he asked.

Alan smiled, a grin Addison had never seen on his face, "I'm ready. This is really an amazing thing."

Owen was about to respond when his walkie went off, "Owen, I need you at the hybrid paddock, stat," they recognized Claire's voice. "Over and out," he responded.

"This is unexpected but I told them a hybrid dinosaur was a bad idea. Let's just hope it hasn't escaped," he joked causing Alan to frown, "Can you handle the raptor show without me here?"

Alan looked suddenly unsure, "He can," Addison interrupted.

Owen handed her a whistle, "If anything gets out of hand, blow on this and they'll return to their cages. It should go off without a hitch. Good luck!"

A/N: Well, well, well dinosaur problems already and a kill switch for the raptors...maybe this place doesn't have all the answers. We'll see! Thanks for reading so far, will update more today or tomorrow. R&R :)


	4. Chapter 4

The audience arrived for the raptor show and it was over capacity for the stadium. "Are you ready?" Addison asked, as Alan took a deep breath looking out into the crowd.

He nodded, still breathing deeply, "I really don't have a choice now, do I?" he asked, rhetorically.

Addison smiled and leaned up giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "You'll do great," she whispered but noticed a strange look come across his face.

The announcer said his name and Alan marched out hoping not to get torn to pieces. "Hello," he began to the crowd, "Some of you may know me by my books and others by the two incidents I lived through on earlier versions of this park. Either way, I'm glad your all here and hope you are ready for a show," he finished as the crowd cheered and the raptors were let out.

Alan said every command as he was taught and the raptors acted accordingly. The show flew by and the raptors were back in their pens when Alan asked for questions.

"Did they bring you here to study the special hybrid dinosaur we're all waiting to see?" one man asked from the middle of the crowd.

Alan shook his head, "No, no I'm only here to raise awareness for my work and to experience this park for the first time. I'm actually planning to stay away from the hybrid."

Another hand shot up which Alan gestured to, "Why don't you want the chance to study something there aren't even fossils for?"

Alan sighed, "I've always said that dinosaurs died 65 million years ago and the only thing left of those animals are the bones. Anything else conjured up here is science for someone who studies scientifically engineered creations," he spoke, "Anyone else?"

"Did you think it was possible to train both the raptors and tyrannosaurus rex in your studies?" a woman from the crowd in a lab coat questioned.

"No, and I don't think any real dinosaurs could be trained the way these creatures behaved. These aren't the raptors that ran the world back in those times. I'm not really one hundred percent sure they won't snap at some point and this place will turn into the Jurassic Park I remember," Alan spoke, not hiding his true feelings about this establishment.

Addison took that as a prime opportunity to come out, "Thank you all so much for coming out. If any of you are interested in donating to 'real science' please see the folks at the ticket counter. Have a great visit!" she finished enthusiastically gently grasping Alan's upper arm and guiding him off stage.

An employee was waiting for them, "Miss Claire is still caught up and told me to give you vouchers for lunch and take you to our five star restaurant."

Addison and Alan didn't argue as they followed the man. He left them at a table in a quaint little bistro. "Well, it sounds like things with that hybrid might be pretty serious," Addison commented as she looked over the menu.

Alan nodded, pulling out his reading glasses, "I agree. But there's something else I want to discuss. Earlier, you kissed me on the cheek. What did that mean to you?" his tone was slightly timid.

Addison felt her cheeks flush as she listened to him speak, "Um, Alan, I've been working for you for over a year and you might've gotten killed so it just came over me. Don't think about it too much," she lied as the waiter approached the table.

The two ordered before Alan spoke again, "If that's all it was then I won't mention it again. Sorry I brought it up it just felt like there might be something more going inside that mind of yours."

Addison swallowed, feeling guilty for not fessing up but also embarrassed that he'd caught on, "How about we never mention it again but it did mean more. That's all I'm saying," she said, rushed.

Before Alan could respond to the information she'd revealed, Claire came out of nowhere and joined them at the table.

"I heard the raptor show went fabulously!" she exclaimed, "As soon as you've finished your meals I will give you the full tour and I really think you'll both enjoy it!"

Addison and Alan looked away from each other instantly nodding at Claire.


	5. Chapter 5

"First up on our tour is the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo," Claire announced as the three got into a Jeep. "You two are welcome to get out and pet the dinosaurs but there's so much more to see so, I think we should just drive by and let you take a look," she decided.

Alan nodded, "Is there anything else I'll be doing while here?"

Addison was about to speak when Claire began once more, "We would be honored if you would introduce our hybrid dinosaur to the world. We know that you had nothing to do with it but dinosaur lovers would enjoy you more than anyone else because they associate you with this magical place," she offered, her voice excited but Addy watched Alan's turn into a frown.

"We'll discuss it and let you know," Addison quickly interjected as they pulled up by the 'petting zoo'.

Alan didn't have any comments about children gathering around and feeding dinosaurs but he knew these breeds were all harmless. "May I ask, what is the hybrid?" Alan asked as Claire put the Jeep back in drive.

Claire smiled at his interest, "Dr. Grant, we call it the D-Rex and it's been engineered to be larger than the T-Rex with human like brain power. It can problem solve beyond even the raptors capabilities."

Addison sat back in her seat suddenly feeling lightheaded. Alan shook his head, "You thought that was a good idea? You gave a predator the skills to problem solve and think! It'll be 10x more dangerous if it ever escaped than the T-Rex ever could. I don't want any part in that unveiling," he finished, still shaking his head in disappointment that these people still hadn't learned from John Hammond's mistakes.

Addison spoke up again, "What was the problems you were having with the D-Rex earlier today?"

Claire didn't answer immediately, "She was simply testing our security but it's nothing to worry about. Now, I know Dr. Grant, you've already met the T-Rex so we may hit that area up later but I'm going to drop you two off at the Cretaceous Cruise. You'll get to kayak down a river while the dinosaurs visit you from the sides. I'll be at the end to pick you up to take you to one of our biggest attractions. Here's a walkie talkie in case you need to get a hold of me or Owen."

She let them out by a boating station where they picked up lifejackets and paddles and were then guided down to the river's edge to get into their kayak.

"Why did you talk me into this?" Alan said, his tone defeated as they began the ride.

Addison took a deep breath, she had to be the publicist right now and not the woman concerned for this man, "Because you need the money and this was the only way. Nothing bad has happened and I really think you need to lighten up and enjoy the creatures around us," she said as a stegosaurus shows up at the bank's edge.

Addison looked over in awe of this creature she'd only seen in books. "I'd forgotten you'd never seen these creatures like this. Would you like me to play the tour guide?" Alan offered, some of her excitement rubbing off on him.

The actual tour guide overheard him and stopped his kayak, "Yes, Dr. Grant! Please rowe up to the front and you can give our guests this tour, it would be a great honor."

Addison was a little disappointed she wouldn't get her own personal tour but she smiled encouragingly to Alan to do it.

Alan got to the front of the group and began talking about the stegosaurus, "Did you all know that the stegosaurus to our right only had a brain the size of a dog? That would make him a loyal but slightly dense companion."

The tour was amazing through the beautiful river. They came in contact with a variety of dinosaurs and Alan taught them all the facts he knew on each one. Even the tour guide was enthralled in the show.

Once they got out of the boat, they looked for Claire but couldn't find her anywhere. "Claire? Owen?" Addison spoke into the walkie talkie. But she got no response.

"You did a great job with that, Alan," Addison said with a smile, "What do you want to go see? I can't get a hold of anyone," she commented with a shrug.

Alan took a look at the visitor's map to find something he hadn't seen before in his times with the dinosaurs, "How about the Mosasaurus feeding show?"

Addison nodded and they headed in that direction. Just before they'd reached the next event, Owen's voice came over the walkie, "All employees, please execute a code red. We need to evacuate the park."

Alan and Addison shared a glance of worry before Addison grabbed the walkie to respond.

A/N: Looks like Dr. Grant's worst fears have come true...maybe? Wait and see :) Also, Addy will be in so much trouble if something awful has happened. R&R please and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

"Owen, this is Addison Walsh," she introduced herself through the radio, "What is a code red?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

All she heard was static through the other side until it broke and Owen's voice belted through, "I shouldn't be telling you this but the hybrid found a way to climb over its gate. We haven't located it yet but know for now it isn't in the tourist areas so everyone needs to leave. Can you two help?'

Addison looked at Alan, knowing how angry he would be, "What do you want to do? We can get on the ferry right now before anyone else is going and get off the island."

Alan frowned at her suggestion, "I would never leave these people blind to face what I've faced. We will get every last person off of this island even if we don't make it," he announced firmly even while watching Addy's face turn paler than a ghost.

She clicked the button on the side of the radio, "What can we do?" she asked, but her voice was barely more than a whisper. She almost wondered if Alan was staying to punish her and make her live through his hell that'd she forced him to come back to.

"Whatever area you're in, direct all visitors back to the ferry. The mainland is sending extra ships so that we can maximize the number of people leaving. I'm on my way to let the raptors out to help fight it back to it's pen when we do find it," Owen explained.

"You're allowing the raptors to run free?" Alan asked, his tone slightly frantic yanking the walkie out of Addison's hand.

They heard Owen laugh before he responded, "They are the least of our worries. Over and out," he signed off.

Alan and Addison looked to each other to form the best plan to get people's attention. "I'll go inside the Mega Sea dino show and make an announcement. You stay here and tell passersby and then we'll move on to the next section," Addison suggested.

Alan shook his head placing his hand onto her shoulder, "I'm not leaving you alone anywhere on this island. Go in there and come right back out. We'll go together," he said firmly.

Addison ran up to the stage, which stood very close to the tank, too close for comfort, "I need the mic," she said quietly to the trainer.

She didn't question Addy, quickly handing it over, "Attention guests! Due to a technical issue in the park, we will be closing immediately today. You will all get refunded at a later date but for now I need everyone to find their way calmly to the exit and head to the ferry dock. There will be more ferries coming in to handle the volume. There's no need to panic but please do not loiter around and get off the island." Once she was done she saw people hesitating to get up but luckily the giant sea beast in the tank behind her breached out over the water's surface causing everyone to quickly get up and move out.

"Alan, I got them taken care of. Where should we head next?" Addison, rejoining him as they'd planned.

Alan pulled out the map he'd stuffed into his pocket, looking it over, "We need to go further into the park, unfortunately because those people are closer to danger. I'm sure the T-Rex Kingdom visitors have already been motivated but we should start at the petting zoo and then back to the kayak exhibit," he confirmed.

Addison nodded in agreement, "And this is where we hope we don't run into a giant T-Rex with human brain capabilities along the way," she said, her tone kidding but her face serious.

Alan immediately grabbed the walkie once more, "Owen?" he asked into the static.

It took a few moments again before they got a response but Owen came back through, "Yo?"

"Is there anything we should know about this D-Rex in case we run into it? For example, the T-Rex can't see movement," Alan said, trying to have some kind of plan for preparedness.

"My only advice is to run. You might want to stop by any of the trainer stations and grab a tranq gun," Owen said, his tone a little less than optimistic, "Owen out."

Addison shook her head, "That's great. Well, when we get to the dinosaur petting zoo we'll arm ourselves. I wish we'd known before they shut down the sea monster area," she said, her tone sad and a full of fear.

Alan placed a finger under her chin forcing her to look into his blue eyes, she always noticed those, "You're not dying on this island. This is not my first rodeo. I may not be prepared for this creature but I'm sure we'll find a way," he said reassuringly before grabbing her hand and continuing on their mission.


	7. Chapter 7

Alan and Addison arrived at the petting zoo and once again made the announcement for everyone to evacuate the park.

"Excuse me?" Addison asked the park employee in charge of the petting zoo, "Do you have a tranquilizer gun we could take?"

The woman nodded and stepped away for a moment only to appear with a large weapon, "Thanks," Addison said, truly grateful.

"Addison, I think we should rent a car from that kiosk. We could get around a lot faster," Alan suggested causing Addy to nod and head that direction with him.

"Can we get a vehicle?" Addison asked at the counter, taking over the situation as she was used to handling Alan's travel arrangements.

The man behind the desk shook his head, "We're not renting anymore today. The park is closed. You folks need to get out of here."

Addison furrowed her brow, giving the man a stern glare before choosing her next words, "Sir, this is Dr. Alan Grant and Owen has asked us to help evacuate the island. Give us a car or I'll take one by force," she threatened using the best of her PR skills.

The man backed away from the counter and grabbed a set of keys, "There's a green Jeep Wrangler around the corner. It's all yours."

Addison took the keys from her and smiled, "Thank you so much for your help."

Addison grabbed Alan's hand and took him around the corner with her, "That Jeep is ours. Who's driving?"

Alan took the keys, "I'll drive. You are in charge of the gun. Shoot anything with sharp teeth," he instructed as they got into the Jeep and Alan cranked it up.

"Do you think they have a speed boat at the river? I don't know if we can catch up to the current tour in a kayak and get away in time," Addison commented as she kept her eyes on the area.

Alan nodded, "I would assume they have some kind of vessel in place to get visitors out quickly. That area by the river would be a prime place for the D-Rex to attack with so many herbivores in the area," he stated. Addison was so glad to have his brain in this situation.

"Alan, I didn't want to admit this but I'm scared," Addison said softly being vulnerable in front of him for the first time.

They were pulling up by the Cretaceous Cruise so he parked the Jeep and changed his focus to look into her eyes, "Addy, I promised you we'd be ok and I need you to trust in that and stay focused. I need to know that you won't freeze up if we see an attack. Can you do that?" he requested grabbing a hold of her left hand.

Addison nodded, swallowing hard, "I can do it. Let's see if these people have a real boat."

Alan smiled, "Good girl. You handle the boat and I'll make an announcement to the people in line."

Addison walked to the kiosk where they got their supplies earlier that afternoon, "Excuse me, I'm supposed to help get people out of here. Do you have a boat I can use to get the tourists on the river?"

The man nodded, "Hey Miss Addison, Owen told me you'd be coming. The best we can do is a pontoon but it should get you to the current riders and out of there nice and quick. It's parked at the second dock," he offered, handing her a key.

"Did Owen say anything about the location of the hybrid? I know he was getting the raptors to help and that's the last I heard," she asked.

The man shook his head, "I wish I knew something but I haven't heard since he said you two would come this way and to help."

"Thanks," Addison said, heading back to the entrance of the ride to grab Alan.

"Did you get anything?" he asked, as she saw everyone heading back toward the front gates of the park.

"Gosh, they have a long way to go," she commented with worry, "We have a pontoon, not the fastest but better than a kayak and we can pick people up. C'mon."

Addison and Alan ran down to the second dock and hopped into the boat to make their way down the river.

"Alan, where are all the dinosaurs?" Addison asked worriedly looking at the empty banks along the river.

Alan looked around for himself, "I don't know, Addy but we should do this quickly. I've got a bad feeling about the lack of activity here."


	8. Chapter 8

As they rode down the river looking for the kayakers, a roar sounded through the trees of the likes that Dr. Grant had never heard before.

"I think we may have found the D-Rex," Alan announced, giving the boat the most gas he could to get down river.

Addison shifted nervously hoping the creature couldn't swim and that it wasn't so big it wouldn't have to. "Owen?" she said hopefully into the radio.

"Have that gun ready, Addy," Alan prompted her, "I don't know how many darts it will take to put this creature down," he finished keeping his eyes forward.

"What's up?" she heard Owen's voice through the walkie.

Addison's face lit up, "Owen, we're in the pontoon looking for kayakers and all the dinosaurs we saw on our earlier ride are gone and we heard the roar of a very large creature. You should get here, immediately," she spoke, her tone rushed.

Before Owen could respond, Alan and Addison heard screaming coming from up ahead. "I can't go any bloody faster than this," he yelled frustratedly.

Addison dropped the radio and grabbed the gun ready to shoot but she couldn't have prepared herself for what they would see next.

As they made their way around a bend in the river, Addison shrieked as she saw flipped kayaks and the biggest monster she couldn't even have imagined picking off visitors one by one.

"Addy! Focus!" Alan exclaimed, "Shoot it as many times as you can and I'll pull up anyone left," he initiated the plan driving the boat right into the mess.

Addison readied the gun and aimed for the beast's face where there seemed to be less protection and shot one tranq dart which only made the creature angry. "Hurry, Alan," she urged, "I don't know if I have enough to put her out."

Alan didn't respond as he continued pulling people onto the pontoon while the beast diverted its attention to her. She loaded another dart and shot again closer to the eyes and it only caused the D-Rex to falter for a moment.

It appeared the dinosaur couldn't swim but she could reach pretty far into the water, "Alan pull the boat as far to the other side as you can without getting us beached. I don't think it can swim."

Alan looked in her direction to nod, pulling up the last survivor. Addison loaded a third dart and shot it straight into the spot where she'd landed the other two and the creature slowed but still didn't stop.

"Addy, don't worry about it anymore," Alan ordered as he turned the boat to head to the nearest dock.

"Did you spot the D-Rex?" Addy heard Owen through the walkie talkie.

"Yes, I hit her with three darts and she's only slowed down. She's following us upstream at the moment," she replied.

Addison didn't hear Owen again but instead the sound of a motorcycle crashing through the bushes and double the raptors she'd been introduced to following behind.

Owen had found them and he was armed with a much better tranquilizer but he didn't need it because once the D-Rex saw the raptors, she calmed and began to follow them away once they'd crossed the river and reached her location.

"What's going on?" Alan asked, immediately confused by the actions he was witnessing. He saw a dock very near them to park the boat and get off the damned ship.

"We used some raptor DNA to create the D-Rex and she thinks they're her family so if they show up she goes where they take her. In this case it's back to a much more secure paddock on the island where she'll be put down. I told management this was a terrible idea to begin with. How many people did she kill?" Owen asked, helping them dock the boat.

One of the kayakers spoke up, "7."

Owen shook his head, "Looks like the park may have to be shut down unless someone can tell the officials that it's safe other than the experiment gone wrong."

Claire's voice came through the walkie, "She's back. Get any tourists out of here and meet me in the main conference room with Dr. Grant," she ordered.

A/N: Are they out of their minds thinking Dr. Grant will endorse an island where part of his worst dreams came true in less than 4 hours? Please R&R :)


	9. Chapter 9

Owen and Alan got everyone off the pontoon safely and sent them on a bus full of the visitors Owen had rounded up down to the ferry.

"I'm not going to the meeting," Alan said abruptly to Owen, "You're a good guy and I am very impressed with what you've done but I will not endorse or have anything else to do with dinosaur parks. You will have to figure this out."

Owen began to say something but Addison stopped him, "Alan is not coming. I will find another way for him to fund his dig site. You have a real mess to clean up here and I'm ashamed I didn't listen to him earlier."

Owen stepped aside out of respect to his hero, Dr. Grant, "You got me into raptors to begin with, sir. Have a good day," he said defeated.

Alan sighed, thinking of Billie who'd given up when it got hard to keep the site alive, "Here's my card. Come dig with me. You can learn so much more there than playing with these science experiments," he offered before grabbing Addy's hand and taking her to the Jeep to get the hell of the island.

They drove in silence to the ferry, Addison afraid if she spoke he'd yell at her. Once they were aboard, Addison went to the bar to get him a whiskey and herself a glass of wine.

"Here, I know it doesn't make up for what I put you through with this trip but it's the best I can do for now until I find millions for your research upon which I'll get forgiven," she finished with a smile.

Alan put down his drink looking into her eyes for the millionth time that day and billionth since she'd showed up in his life, "I'm not mad at you. I understood your intentions and it was a good idea. For goodness sake, it almost worked but these people can't resist playing God even when they're doing it successfully."

Addison nodded, "Yep, they still had a great run. Ten years, trained raptors, a petting zoo, a sea beast and a kayak ride without any incidents."

Alan didn't respond to her as he leaned forward placing his lips against hers. She was taken aback placing her hands on his sides, her thumb slipping into his belt loop to gain balance but with the kiss deepening she moved them up around his neck and into his hair.

Once their lips parted, Alan smiled down at Addison, "I've loved you since the moment you showed up at my dig site even though I was annoyed as hell that you were there to change things."

Addison's face broke into a giant grin, "I love you too, dinosaur man," she revealed with a wink. "Let's go home and figure out how to keep both our relationships alive."

The two sat on the ferry, Addison wrapped in Alan's arms for the ride home. She didn't regret that it took this trip to make them both jump off the ledge they'd been teetering on for months.

The End

A/N: Who know's what will happen to Jurassic World but we do know Dr. Grant finally got a happy ending and he may even have a new partner if Owen decides to join :) Thank you for reading and I appreciate reviews!


End file.
